


交换部长

by sylviApril



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviApril/pseuds/sylviApril
Summary: cp要素淡薄
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Shiraishi Kuranosuke
Kudos: 1





	交换部长

侑士说：“部长真是太好了……”

“哦？”谦也故意说，“想不到你对我们四天宝寺的情况也有所了解。”

正值暑假，忍足侑士也回到老家，与弟弟日夜相对。难搞自然不再像小时候那样，为看谁想看的电视节目而大打出手，两人正对着坐在方桌前，桌上摆着一盘切得整整齐齐的西瓜。

侑士平静道：“是小景。学校放假之前，给我们网球部每个人送了一盒巧克力，带回去给家人作为手信。”他指了指墙角，“就是你第一天就吃完牙痛都犯了的那盒。”

“你现在吃的西瓜也是我切的啊，”谦也底气不足道，“为什么要叫迹部小景……亲密过头了吧。”

“大概是因为有的人没办法叫自己的部长小藏。”

“谁会羡慕那种事……我们部长可是那种哪怕身上只有一百块、也会分五十块出来给部员买包子的部长。”

侑士回敬道：“谁会羡慕那种事。”

忍足谦也蹭地一下站起来，看也不看自己的兄长一眼，气呼呼地准备离开。手放在门把上时犹豫了一下，又折回去把西瓜连盘端走了。

侑士目送着他出去。当天晚上，兄弟俩一墙之隔，各自躺在床上玩手机。

谦也拨通电话，原原本本地把对话给白石藏之介转述了一遍。白石有些无奈地笑道：“侑士说的也没错啊，细心地记得给部员准备伴手礼，迹部确实是个好部长啊。嗯——Ecstasy！”

谦也郁闷地说：“你到底在哪边？我在替你说话啊。”

“实事求是地说，我也有点想做迹部的部员了。”白石说，“而且你说我是好部长，却不记得给部长留一份巧克力，我也不想做好部长了……哈哈，我开玩笑的。”

“呵呵。”谦也声调毫无起伏。

“我身上如果只有一百块也不会给你们买包子，我要给友香里买糖。”

谦也啪地挂了电话。

另一边，侑士也在给迹部发消息：听说有个杂志做了各大学校网球部最佳部长的投票。他耐心等了一会，迹部的回信发了过来：本大爷毫无疑问是第一吧？不是就没必要讲了。

侑士微笑，把手机充上电，满意地睡去。

第二天，忍足兄弟又相对坐在桌前，侑士看杂志，谦也看着侑士安静地看杂志，不知为何火气越来越大。

谦也忽然掏出手机，动作幅度之大，而眼睛紧紧地盯住侑士。而对方只是扶了扶眼镜，抬起头来，脸部刻意做出疑惑的表情。

谦也拨通白石的电话。

侑士合上杂志，单手支住下巴，另一只手做出“请”的姿势。

电话接通了，谦也说：“kura……”

世界大约安静了半分钟，连似乎会一直叫到世界末日去的蝉鸣都止息了。也许此时正是世界末日。半分钟后，白石严肃而急切的声音传过来：“谦也，如果你被绑架了就咳嗽三声，我的右手在报警键上了。”

谦也挂掉电话。侑士已经低下头重新打开杂志了，他咬着后槽牙说：“我们四天宝寺长幼有序……”

“呵呵。”

第三天的晚上下了暴雨，次日清晨，白石给谦也打去电话，想请他和自己一起去收拾被水浸了的体育馆。忍足兄弟刚刚晨跑完回来，坐在桌边喝水。谦也答应后，正准备站起来，侑士忽然按住他的手，说：“我去吧。”

谦也歪了歪头，脸上浮现出警惕的神色。

“想看看四天的部长有多好而已。”  
谦也不知想起了什么，冷笑出声：“那你可别羡慕到想要转学到四天，我是不会同意你入部的。”

侑士摆了摆手，什么也没说便出门了。

他想白石藏之介应该是早就过去了，半路顺便买了两瓶水。到的时候，白石正跪在地上奋力擦地板，角落放了一个便利店的袋子。忍足侑士转了转眼睛，问了声好。

白石结结实实地吃了一惊，看到来人，他直起身子，笑着打了招呼：“啊，是你啊——谢谢——谦也呢？”

“昨天咬东西太用力，伤到咬肌了。”  
白石皱起眉：“谦也还是那么容易着急啊，用药了吗？用点冷敷膏能减轻疼痛的。”

“没事，我们尽快处理吧。”

两人从两头各自抹起，空气涌动着半生不熟的气氛，令白石感到苦恼。忍足侑士的身上还穿着运动服，背后洇出汗渍，大概是衣服来不及换就赶了过来。白石不能不感到歉疚，本来、也许是一个人能做完的，只是这两天谦也有些反常，想和他面谈一番。忍足侑士，除了是谦也的堂兄，白石对他的了解也不外乎冰帝选手、迹部景吾的助手、为人理智之类的。白石忽然开口道：

“听说迹部家有一座城堡，真的吗？”  
话一说完他就想给自己的头来一下。在人背后打听，似乎总不像那么一回事，然而他确实只是单纯的好奇而已。虽然比赛的时候不会想起来，只是偶尔，比如听谦也抱怨的时候，会隐约有个概念：迹部是个超级有钱人。到底有多有钱呢？白石只能从他高傲而不失风度的举止推断，大概是贵族吧。

幸好侑士认真地回答了他，因为隔得有点远，声音显得闷闷的：“没那么夸张，只是稍微大点的别墅而已。不过有一座很大的花园。”

“花园？”

“嗯。因为迹部喜欢，种了很多玫瑰。”

白石由衷地赞叹：“花园——真是ecstasy啊！难怪‘撒旦之王’那么强壮，它一定很喜欢那里的环境。”不知道为什么，也许是因为想起了独角仙，白石一下子变得高兴起来。借着这股爽朗劲，他偏过头对侑士喊道：“这里我一个人收拾就可以了，忍足桑先回去吧。”

“嗯？”

“谦也不是还难受着？”

从体育馆里出来，虽然腰酸背痛，白石还是绕去了学校的温室。玫瑰在花坛里开了一小片，怀着温暖的情感，他伸手拨弄了一下花瓣。


End file.
